Pink
by aesthesia
Summary: There she is, petite and pink. Just the way Arashi wants her.


**Pink**

Long pink hair. Plump, pouting, pink lips.

There's not a girl in the the entire world that wouldn't want to look like her, but, well, Miwako doesn't actually realize it. She has never really stopped to think about it.

Pink girly dress with ruffles. A pink fingernail fleetingly touching the pink flower-shaped earring to check its position.

See, Miwako doesn't dress like this simply because she likes to be pretty. She doesn't dress like this because she wants to impress - or at least with one exception, anyway. Miwako knows. As she checks herself in the mirror one last time, Miwako knows why she's like this, she knows it full well. It's the way Arashi wants her. Petite and pink. Of course, it's her style, but that's because Arashi never let her develop into something different since childhood.

Pink platforms clicking against the pavement as she is walking down the street.

Now, Hiro- well, that's a different story. Would he like her looking like this now?... No, she'd rather not think about it.

Pink bag waving around as she searches for her pink phone.

And still. What would Hiro say? She remembers how, last time they met, all thanks to Yukari, he said she looked good. Miwako generally thinks of herself as looking good. Cute, even. Sweet, that's for sure. The way she wants herself to be. The way she thinks Arashi would like her.

Fluffy pink decorations neatly places at the end of her two pigtails.

She knows Arashi would get jealous on her mere thoughts about Hiro. And that's exactly why she is pink. Miwako has chosen to be Arashi's and Arashi likes her pink. So she is pink from head to toe. In the end, it comes down to this.

Pink ribbons flying the air, following her movements.

But take George and Yukari for example; George is always searching for the purest blue, maybe without even knowing it, whereas Miwako knows Caroline is deep red; she craves affection and permanent bonds. Miwako understands her, she understands Caroline very well, and it's precisely because she understands her that she knows she has to pity her. George and Caroline - they may be a thrilling couple together, but that couple will never be a whole, they each have other frequencies, other wavelengths; they search for different things; and they are both just too stubborn to concede, to sacrifice even a bit, like she has done with Arashi. She has stopped seeing Hiro because of Arashi. And she's pink because of Arashi.

Pink frills dancing on her wrist, next to a pink beaded bracelet.

She has made her choice and she's carrying it out until the end; Arashi deserves as much. He loves her, doesn't he?

Her pink figure stops walking.

In an attempt of being honest with herself, she acknowledges she has never really understood how come Arashi loves her when she is so pink and cute and sweet. Why he says he loves her like that. After all, their styles differ as much as any two styles could posibly differ. Most of his friends laugh when they see her next to him. People on the street stare when they are walking hand in hand. Miwako always hears their whispers: that they don't match; that they are ridiculous; that they are weird. How does Arashi feel when he hears people going on about them like this? Realization hits her that she has never really stopped to think about this, just like she hasn't about many other things. And what if Arashi doesn't love her like this? What if he doesn't actually like her so pink, but just doesn't want to say it? What if he feels ridiculous or weird with her?

Her pink figure shudders.

But then she remembers something more: she remembers how, when night comes, Arashi runs his hands through her pink hair adoringly, how he kisses her pink lips with so much passion that it would appear that each night he loves her even more. How he whispers he loves her pink knees, their perfect roundness, the way they bend as if they were a doll's. And how every morning he checks her pink clothes to see wether a button is missing or wether a seam needs to be redone, and if this should be the case, how much care and love he puts into every single stitch he makes. He says he wants to see her pretty, he sews and sews to make her pretty and sews her so many beautiful pink dresses, he says it makes him happy to see her looking like this. And if Arashi is happy, Miwako is happy too, because she has made her choice. And people can say whatever they want, because she likes the way they appear weird next to each other, she likes the way she looks in her pink clothes, she likes the way Arashi is overprotective of her.

And so, with her plump, pink lips breaking into the happiest smile, with her long pink hair flowing behind her, her pink figure starts running straight towards Arashi who is waiting for her on the corner of the street, and she throws herself in his arms with so much enthusiasm, that it knocks him off his feet. She smiles and sees that he smiles back.

There she is. Petite and pink. Just the way Arashi wants her.


End file.
